Monstrous Meetings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Jocklin Sisters go to Hotel Transylvania for a vacation and bring some special friends along


Deep within the outskirts of Transylvania stood an ancient castle. It looked like a haunted castle from a scary movie, but it was actually a hotel.

A hotel for monsters! It was called Hotel Transylvania. And it was going to have three special guests.

Whampire, along with his fiancée Sasha Jocklin and her sister Rachel arrived with their luggage.

When they entered the hotel, it was dark as a dungeon.

"Oh, why's it so dark in here?" Sasha whimpered as she hugged Whampire's arm. She didn't like going into creepy places, especially in the dark.

Just then, something loomed over the girls. They gasped as they turned their heads to see a figure in a white sheet hover over them. The sisters discovered that there was nothing underneath the sheet!

 _"Oooooooh..."_ the ghost wailed eerily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel and Sasha screamed.

Just then, something big stomped in front of Sasha. She gasped and looked up seeing the Frankenstein monster! He growled and made one of his scariest faces, reaching out to grab Sasha!

Sasha screamed and jumped in fright. She landed in Whampire's arms.

The lights suddenly came on and the girls saw more monsters. Dracula, the hotel owner and manager stood with his daughter Mavis and her husband Johnny and their son Dennis. Frankenstein's wife Eunice was with them too.

The girls' terror was subsided when they heard a familiar laugh. "The hills are alive with the sounds of total freak out!" a disembodied voice said.

The ghost's sheet was pulled off and a pair of glasses were seen. It was Griffin, the Invisible Man.

"Griffin?!" Rachel said. "Not cool, man!"

Frank grinned a cocky smile as he proudly crossed his arms. "Guess ol' Frankie's still got it!"

"Of course, you guys needed the perfect subject." Whampire said as he set Sasha down.

"That wasn't very nice." Sasha pouted. She squeaked when Frank picked her up.

"Hey, don't get all sour. We were just having some fun." Frank said. He started tickling her. Sasha giggled and tried to get away.

"Okay! Okay!" Sasha laughed out. Frank stopped and put her down.

Frank's wife Eunice came up to Sasha. "Welcome back, sweetie." She pinched Sasha's cheek with her extra longs nails.

"Nice to see you too, Euince." Sasha said, rubbing her cheek.

"I gotta say, Scaredy-cat Sasha here wins the prize for highest fear jump!" Griffin said.

Sasha crossed her arms. "I'll have you know that I wasn't scared, you guys just surprised me. These days, nothing scares me." She turned the other way and Wayne the werewolf and Murray the mummy jumped out and did a team scare.

Sasha yelped and jumped back. Wayne and Murray high fived and did a little victory dance.

Then a blur of something furry tackled Sasha to the ground. It was Wayne's daughter, Winnie.

"Hi, Ms. Sasha!" Winnie said. She gave Sasha a few sweet puppy kisses. "I missed you!"

Sasha giggled and stroked Winnie on the head. "I missed you too, Winnie." She looked over to the cute little red haired boy. "And you must be Dennis."

Dennis hopped out of Mavis's arms and went straight up to Whampire. "COOL!" the little boy said in awe. "Are you a vampire too? Are you a real superhero?!"

Whampire smiled bashfully. "Well, I wouldn't say superhero, but I do use my powers to help people."

Dennis jumped with joy. "I knew it! You've got a cool costume and everything!"

"He's a superhero alright, he's the love of my life." Sasha said as she set Winnie down and hugged Whampire's arm.

"So, what brings you three here?" Griffin asked.

"Well, we decided to have a little vacation." Rachel said. "And we brought some friends."

Three more guests walked through the revolving door. And everyone's jaw dropped. They gasped in shock as their eyes grew wide.

It was Frankenstrike, Snare-oh, and Blitzwolfer, the Galatic Monsters.

The monsters were shocked, but not as much as Frank, Wayne and Murray. These monsters were similar to themselves, only they were more monstrous.

Everyone was too stunned too speak, except Dennis. "Yay! More superheroes!" he cheered.

Whampire smiled at the stunned reactions. "Everyone, I would like to meet my team from my planet, Frankenstrike, Snare-oh, and Blitzwolfer.

Frankenstrike smiled and went up to Frank, who's mouth was still agape. "You must be Frank." he put his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Frank picked up his jaw. "Uh, nice to meet you." They shook hands, Frank felt the alien's strong grip.

"Well, whatever doctor made you, he didn't hold back." Eunice said in a flirty manner, batting her eyelashes at Frankenstrike.

"Uh, thanks I guess..." Frankenstrike said.

"Whoa..." Murray said under his breath, marveling as Snare-oh. He was taller, he was better looking, and he was in shape! He smiled and tried to be cool. "I mean, yo, bro. What's up?"

Snare-oh was about to speak until the female mummy approached him and put on her charms, making the alien uncomfortable.

Wayne and Wanda looked all the way up at Blitzwolfer. He was ten times Wayne's size. He was much bigger, and looked far more feral and savage. Even Wayne's rowdy and unruly were-pups were silent at his presence.

"How ya doin'?" Blitzwolfer said, sticking his hand out.

Wayne's eyes bulged seeing his big, four clawed hand. He nervously reached for Blitzwolfer's hand until the alien grabbed it himself and shook it.

"My, what big muscles you have." Winnie said, admiring Blitzwolfer's build.

Blitzwolfer grinned toothily. "Thanks, I work out." He flexed his arm, showing his strong muscle.

"Oh, my..." Wanda breathed. fanning herself. Wayne frowned.

One of Wayne's pups decided to act tough, so he went up to Blitzwolfer and growled at him.

"Wally! Please!" Wanda said.

But Blitzwolfer put his hand up to assure her that it's okay. He faced the small monster pup, Then opened his four hinged muzzle and let out a big, scary roar.

The pups, Wanda and especially Wayne were stunned into silence.

Until Wally's face broke into a smile. "Awesome!"

"Eh, it was nothing." Blitzwolfer said with a shrug.

"Well, now that everyone's acquainted, let's have some fun!" Rachel said.

* * *

The gang was at the pool ready for some fun. They saw Whampire flying alongside Dennis, who was wearing his Batman costume.

Rachel chuckled. "Looks like Dennis is having fun with Whampire."

"He's not the only one." Sasha said, looking over to Blitzwolfer who was playing with the were-pups. Winnie and her brothers were following Blitzwolfer as he ran around the pool. And Eunice was marveling Frankenstrike's muscles as he talked with him. The female mummy was still swooning over Snare-oh.

"Everyone sure is getting along with our monsters." Rachel said. "They're fitting in great here."

"Yeah," Mavis said. She looked around. "Where's Uncle Frank?"

"And where's Murray? And Wayne too?" Sasha said.

"I think I know." Griffin said, making Sasha jump. "Follow me."

* * *

Inside one of the hotel rooms, Frank, Murray and Wayne were sitting around in depression. Frank was stuffing his face with several plates of monster food, Wayne was laying on the sofa like a dog that just got fixed, and Murray was setting up a sarcophagus against the wall. One that was big enough to fit him at least.

The door opened. Mavis, Rachel and Sasha came in. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh, don't mind us." Frank said glumly.

"What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be outside having fun with everyone else?" Mavis said as she and the girls came in.

"Fun?" Wayne scoffed. "Fun is too much for wash-ups like us."

"Wash-ups?! You're not wash-ups!" Sasha said.

"Speak for yourself, Sweetheart." Murray said, squeezing into his sarcophagus. "If you need me, check back in another three thousand years." He slammed the sarcophagus shut.

Mavis used her powers to open the sarcophagus and pull Murray out.

"Guys," Rachel said. "this sudden behavior wouldn't have to do with our friends visiting, would it?"

Frank choked a little on his slime soup. "What?! No!" He paused, then dipped his shoulders. "Yes. They're a lot cooler than we ever were..."

"Frank, don't say that!" said Sasha.

"It's true!" Frank said. "You saw how Eunice was loving that Strike fella more than me! He's much better looking than me, even with those giant...things in his back. Not to mention those abs! He was ripped!" Frank sighed and sadly rubbed his tummy. "It's too late for me..."

"And that Blitzwolfer actually managed to shut up and corral my own kids!" Wayne said in utter bluntness. "That guy should have a state named after him!"

"And don't even get me started on that Snare-oh guy." said Murray. "That dude's the coolest mummy I ever met!"

"But that doesn't mean you guys should be hard on yourselves." Rachel said. "The whole reason we brought them here was to meet you guys and have fun together!"

"And we love you all just the way you are now!" Sasha said.

"She's right," Frankenstrike said as he, Blitzwolfer and Snare-oh came in. "We didn't come here to prove who's the better monster."

"The whole point of a vacation is to have fun." said Snare-oh.

Eunice and Wanda came in as well. "And you'll always be my zing, Wayne." Wanda said as she curled up beside Wayne. She started scratching his belly, making her husband smile and pant, his leg shook vigorously.

"And you and I were made for each other, Frank." Eunice said, hugging her husband.

"So, let's get rid of those sad faces and let's have some fun!" Sasha said. "Huh, Frank?" She started tickling his side, making the monster giggle and jump away.

"Don't do that!" Frank said, chuckling.

But Sasha hopped up on Frank and started tickling his tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CUT IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Frank laughed.

Everyone laughed just watching him. "Even the biggest monsters are the most ticklish." Mavis said.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Uncle Frank!" Sasha cooed as she tickled under his arms.

"Okay! That's it!" Frank laughed. "You're going down!" He grabbed Sasha and started tickling her. Sasha laughed and laughed and couldn't get away. That is until Frank felt an invisible force climb on his back and tickle his sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! WHO'S DOING THAT?! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"C'mon! Say uncle! Say it!" It was Griffin who was tickling Frank. The big monster had to reach a few times to grab Griffin, But he finally caught him and pinned him to the floor.

"Now, let's see if the Invisible Man is ticklish..." Frank said with an evil smile.

Griffin gulped. "Uh, don't bother! I'm not ticklish!" he insisted. But everyone could sense the fear in his voice.

Sasha knelt down beside Griffin. "Well, first we need to find his tickle spots." She reached out and gently moved her hand to where his chest should be. She felt his chest and started lightly tickling down to his stomach.

Griffin giggled, he couldn't help it. "Hahahahahaha!"

"I found his tummy!" Sasha teased. She tickled his tummy a little bit faster.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Okay! You found it! Now stop tickling it!" Griffin said in his fit of laughter.

"My turn." Frank said. Sasha stopped and Frank tickled the middle of his tummy with his index finger while Rachel and Sasha attacked his underarms.

Griffin laughed and squirmed around. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frank stopped and let Griffin go. Rachel handed him back his glasses and the Invisible Man sheepishly put them on.

"Come on, guys! Let's get this party started!" Rachel said.

With renewed spirit and friendships, everyone gathered outside and when they did, Dracula, Whampire and Dennis were breaking out their dance moves for the guests.

"See? Drac and Whammy are having a blast together." Rachel said. "You guys should too."

Everyone agreed. So the aliens and the monsters joined in on the fun and danced away.

The female mummy danced up to Snare-oh and batted her green eyes until Snare-oh turned away and put his hand up. "Sorry, I'm happily taken." And he walked away to dance with Rachel.

Murray tapped the girl mummy's shoulder. "I'm available!"

Sighing, the mummy took Murray's offer.


End file.
